


you burn brighter than the sun (and i'm coming undone) [fanart]

by SpeedRacer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedRacer/pseuds/SpeedRacer





	you burn brighter than the sun (and i'm coming undone) [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BulletStrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you burn brighter than the sun (and I'm coming undone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674685) by [BulletStrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong). 




End file.
